


春梦有痕

by Joylee1895



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-08 12:55:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21476359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joylee1895/pseuds/Joylee1895
Summary: *雷预警：33双性*背景重组家庭，骨科
Relationships: 夏之光/焉栩嘉
Kudos: 30





	春梦有痕

  
*  
  
夏之光这学期课多项目多，连中秋假期都没能回家，中秋那天晚上他妈给他打了无数电话，他耳朵都要被手机烫红了，好不容易挂了电话，夏之光点了支烟在阳台吹风，看着手机心里隐隐在期待焉栩嘉能给他打个电话，结果过了五分钟，他妈又来了电话，问他要不要寄点什么东西过去给他，夏之光说不用了他这什么都有，末了抓紧问一句焉栩嘉在家吗  
  
  
  
他妈说嘉嘉早前两天就回家了，哪像你左一句忙右一句课业多，夏之光下意识接了一句那他怎么不和我说啊，他妈说这次嘉嘉带女朋友回家了，哪有时间找你  


  
夏之光心沉了一下，又觉得心跳到嗓子眼堵着，说不出话来，后面他妈又开始念他也该找个女朋友了，夏之光敷衍的应了两句赶紧挂了，手里的烟已经要燃到手指头，他按灭在花盆里，说不清心里什么滋味，回屋里接着与电脑奋斗  
  
  
  
一直快到年关夏之光才慢慢收拾起东西准备回家，期间他妈每天一个电话催他回家，夏之光握着手机连连说好明天就回还对着空气点头，挂了电话又想起回家得碰上焉栩嘉和他女朋友，舌头不自觉抵着上颚，有点烦躁  
  
  
  
结果等夏之光提着行李箱进门的时候，家里正热闹的吃晚饭，看到他都一愣没反应过来，倒是焉栩嘉先喊了他一声哥，夏之光看到他在屋里居然只穿了件蕾丝衬衫，行屋里有暖气也不冷，焉栩嘉握着筷子坐的端正吃相优雅，夏之光看这场景莫名咽了下口水，只朝他点了点头就赶紧挪开视线  
  
  
  
  
夏之光才知道他妈连他的饭都没煮，只好十分无语的进自己房间睡觉，他妈天天催他回家，结果他回家连饭都没的吃  
  
  
  
因为赶飞机累，夏之光睡着的很快，但迷迷糊糊间觉得自己身上多了些重量，甚至感觉到他的性器进了一个温热湿润的洞，舒服的他忍不住往上挺  
  
  
  
夏之光睁开眼睛一看，底下有个人趴在他的双腿间在给他口，房间里没开灯光线昏暗他又睡的昏沉以为这是个香艳的春梦  
  
  
  
那个人抬起头看他，嘴角挂着点白色液体，睁着水润润的大眼睛望着他，夏之光心里一跳，原来他真的对焉栩嘉有不能拿到台面上说的肮脏想法  
  
  
  
焉栩嘉身上还穿着饭桌上那件蕾丝衬衫，夏之光想这衬衫可太配这漂亮脸蛋了，谁看了能没想法啊，他想这既然是梦，那就放纵自己不必有什么心理负担了，他马上伸手揽过焉栩嘉的脖子，扣着他的后脑勺重重的亲上去，碰到了才知道他想尝这个滋味很久了  
  
  
  
焉栩嘉分开双腿坐在他胯间，用自己半硬的性器磨他的性器，又拉着夏之光的手往下，顺着小腹摸到半硬的性器再摸到下面一个湿热的小缝，夏之光想自己真是疯了，不仅想干焉栩嘉，居然在梦里还让他多长了一个洞  
  
  
  
夏之光的手指揉着那条缝，焉栩嘉受不了的把头搁在他肩上，喘着气哼哼，那条缝像张小嘴一样又张又合，夏之光把手指插进去，那里面又软又热，他抑制不住的想动，底下性器梆硬，戳在焉栩嘉下腹  
  
  
  
焉栩嘉忍不住绷紧了身体，抓着他手喊了声之光，夏之光的手指插了几下，黏腻水声在昏暗安静的房间里响起，焉栩嘉嘴里露出点呻吟拦住他的手不让他动，夏之光想这是我的梦，当然我为所欲为  
  
  
  
他撤了手，换上自己性器戳着那条缝来回滑，偶尔头部插进去又退出来，夏之光咬着焉栩嘉的耳朵问他要不要  
  
  
  
焉栩嘉用手推他胸膛，夏之光顺着他力气倒下，焉栩嘉抬高屁股扶着他的性器慢慢往下坐，夏之光掐着他的屁股肉，重重往上一顶，焉栩嘉痛呼一声，趴在他胸口，性器已经深深插到他体内了  
  
  
  
夏之光没等他缓过来忍不住直接动起来，那个洞又湿又热，紧紧咬着他的东西，简直是他这辈子最快活的时候  
  
  
  
焉栩嘉受不住的掐着他胳膊，断断续续的叫，之光，之光慢点，夏之光顶的更狠，焉栩嘉呻吟里都带了哭腔，爽的他要流眼泪  
  
  
  
夏之光听到他都哭了，心里那点背德的愧疚感马上让他停下来，捧着他脸亲，心疼的问怎么了嘉嘉，是不是痛啊别哭了，哥哥是混蛋哥哥道歉  
  
  
  
焉栩嘉搂着他脖子缓这股陌生又强烈的快感，还能感觉到夏之光的性器在他体内的形状和上面凸起的青筋，夏之光摸着他又滑又嫩的后背和腰，有些爱不释手，焉栩嘉和夏之光不一样他不喜欢健身，身上的肉是软的，屁股也很肉，穿着紧身的裤子，那屁股又翘又圆，夏之光想着又摸到他的屁股，捏了几下，焉栩嘉马上哼了几下，连腰也前后动起来，底下那张小嘴像在吸他的性器，夏之光慢慢往上顶，这姿势进的深，夏之光感觉到深处还有个小口，每次一碰，焉栩嘉叫声都变了调，然后他意识到那是什么，脑子轰的一声，立刻掐着他的腰又深又重的顶进去，最后全射到里面  
  
  
  
夏之光都不舍得拔出来，焉栩嘉满脸泪，他小心的给他擦，焉栩嘉说你现在还觉得我会有女朋友吗  
  
  
  
夏之光愣了有半个世纪那么久，久到焉栩嘉没听到他的回应要从他身上下来，夏之光马上抓住不让他走  
  
  
“这不是梦？！”  
  
  
  
焉栩嘉差点给他一巴掌，结果夏之光自己打了自己一巴掌，痛的喊出声，回过神又看向焉栩嘉  
  
  
“你敢走一个试试？！”  
  
  
焉栩嘉无奈的说他不会走的，夏之光双眼发光立马扑过去抱住他，像只大狗一样手脚并用紧紧锁住焉栩嘉

“我听到了你要说话算话。”  
  
  
*


End file.
